Snowed In
by Gemini14
Summary: During a blizzard, Kagome, InuYasha and the rest have to figure out a mystery when Sesshomaru is found half dead outside of the village. What attacked him? And where are Rin and Jaken? RR please!
1. Chapter One

Snowed In

Chapter One

The snow had started falling at around midday. Kagome had been glad to get to the village before the snowfall could become heavy. She winced when she heard Sango whack Miroku over the head with her boomerang when he tried to touch her in places his hands were not supposed to go. 

"Feh, serves you right, monk." Inu-Yasha had said, with a contemptuous snort, when he saw the huge lump on top of Miroku's head from where the boomerang had impacted. Miroku said nothing, as he put some distance between himself and the ladies of the group so he wouldn't get hit again. 

"Behave thyself, Miroku." Kaede said, as she went about her usual business. 

"The day Miroku behaves himself will be the day Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru get along with one another." Shippou said, with a sarcastic smirk. Inu-Yasha was visibly angered by the little kitsune's smart remark, but restrained himself from knocking Shippou into orbit. He didn't want to get 'sat' again. Before anything more could be said, a frantic looking villager rushed into the hut, bringing in with him a blast of icy air. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inu-Yasha growled, as other complaints filled the air.

"Please forgive me for the intrusion, but a youkai has been spotted coming towards the village!" the villager said, breathlessly.

"Where is it? Show me!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he grabbed Tetsusaiga and prepared to follow the villager.

"Follow me!" the villager said, as he rushed back out the way he'd come. By the time Inu-Yasha and his group had gotten there, the youkai in question was easily seen, despite the snow.

"Sesshomaru………………" Miroku muttered, as he fingered the beads that warded his cursed hand. 

"But he looks terrible! What happened to him?" Kagome asked, pointing out the fact that something didn't look right. It was then that Inu-Yasha realized that something did indeed seem odd about his half-brother. He seemed oblivious to their presence. All of them were shocked when Kagome approached Sesshomaru, walking up to him till she was only half a foot away. 

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inu-Yasha asked, when he'd realized that Kagome was in striking distance. Ignoring him, Kagome reached up and brushed the white hair off of Sesshomaru's face, jerking back when she felt the heat emanating from his skin. 

"He's got a fever. Inu-Yasha, we need to get him inside." Kagome said, yelping when the once mighty Sesshomaru collapsed into her arms. 

"What?! You want to help him, even after all that he's done to you and Inu-Yasha?! Why?!" Miroku asked, not believing what he was hearing. Kagome didn't answer, but she shouldered Sesshomaru's weight and started dragging him to where Kaede's hut stood. 

"Feh. Why do you try to do things by yourself?" Inu-Yasha asked, as he helped Kagome drag Sesshomaru into the hut.

Consciousness was slow to return to the fever-wracked brain of Sesshomaru, but when it did, he was vaguely aware that he was someplace warm and dry.

"_Where am I?_" Sesshomaru wondered, as he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the weathered face of an old woman.

"How is he, Kaede-san?" a female voice asked.

"Not quite awake, but close enough." Kaede replied, as she moved aside for the speaker and another female to look at Sesshomaru. He flinched when one of the females put a soft hand on his burning forehead, but soon found the touch to be quite soothing. 

"He still looks terrible." A boy's voice said, as the owner appeared and sat on one girl's shoulder. 

"I wonder…………….why did he come here? It couldn't be from any possible affection towards his brother that drew him here. Nor could it be any promise of security that a human would get from being around family while ill." A man's voice said, the tone laden with suspicion and curiosity. 

"Feh." Another male voice muttered, moodily. After that, Sesshomaru's mind drifted from the conversation, when he'd come to the conclusion that he couldn't think clearly. His body ached and was frustratingly weak, and seemed to be hot and cold at the same time. Yet the female's touch was calming and seemed to chase the pain away………..

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's golden eyes closed and he gave himself to fevered sleep. 

"He didn't even recognize us." Kagome murmured, as she gently continued bathing the youkai's forehead with a damp cloth. 

"Weird. Even for him, that's very weird." Inu-Yasha muttered, as he looked over Kagome's shoulder, ears pricked with interest. 

"Could it be because of the poison Kaede-san found in his veins?" Sango asked.

"That's a possibility. If so, then that would explain the absence of Jaken and Rin." Miroku said, his expression unreadable. 

"Then what should we do?" Kagome asked, as she turned to her friends for advice.

"I'd say go and look for Rin, but I don't even know where to start looking. We certainly can't wait for Sesshomaru to fully wake up and we don't know if he'll even remember whom Rin and Jaken are, much less where to find them. Do you have any ideas, Kaede-san?" Sango asked, as she turned to the older woman.

"I would suggest that ye all remain here. If there is anything I have learned thus far, Sesshomaru cared about Rin. Since Jaken was, and I wager, still is, afraid of Sesshomaru, he will take care of Rin until he locates his master." Kaede said, with confidence. 

"Feh." Inu-Yasha grumbled, but couldn't hide his concern for the little girl that had become his brother's charge.

When Sesshomaru again awoke, he found that he could think a little more clearly, but he still had no idea as to where he was. For some reason, his memories were in fragments and days and years were missing from his life. He knew his name was Sesshomaru, and that he was the son of the Lord of the Western Lands, but that was just about it. He was startled when a small, childish face popped in from nowhere.

"_Kitsune._" Sesshomaru thought, as the smaller youkai stared at him with curiosity in his bright green eyes. 

"Is he awake, Shippou-chan?" a woman's voice asked, softly.

"Hai." The kitsune replied, as the woman appeared before Sesshomaru. As before, he watched as she touched his forehead with one hand.

"Your fever seems to have broken. How do you feel?" the woman asked.

"Tired…………Like I've walked for miles………….." Sesshomaru said, wincing when he found out how dry his throat was. 

"I'd imagine that you do feel like that, considering how we found you." The woman said, as she handed him a cup of water. 

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, after he'd taken a sip of the water he'd been given.

"You were wandering around in the snow badly hurt and very sick. You've been here for about four days." The woman replied.

"Four days, huh? So tell me, what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked. The woman appeared to be surprised by his asking for her name, but she quickly got over that.

"My name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." The woman replied. Sesshomaru nodded, storing that information in the back of his mind for the future.

"And I'm Shippou!" the kitsune shouted, determined not to be left out. 

"Good to meet you." Sesshomaru murmured, despite feeling that he should have known what their names were. It was then that a man entered the room, but this was no ordinary man. 

"Well? What's he told you so far, Kagome?" the man asked, impatiently.

"I haven't asked him yet, Inu-Yasha. He's only just woken up." Kagome said, as the man she'd called Inu-Yasha glared at her, then at Sesshomaru. 

"Why are you glaring at me? I haven't said anything to you." Sesshomaru said, calmly. 

"No, but you've done more than enough to me in the past to make up for half a dozen lifetimes!" Inu-Yasha growled. Now Sesshomaru was confused.

"Whatever you think I may have done, I don't remember." Sesshomaru said, his voice dropping to a low growl.

"Like hell, you don't remember!" Inu-Yasha snarled, looking like he wanted to kill Sesshomaru right then. But before he could, Kagome intervened.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Seconds later, much to Sesshomaru's amusement, Inu-Yasha suddenly met the floor with a sound 'splat' (a la Wile E. Coyote). 

"Ouch……….That had to hurt." Sesshomaru muttered, not cracking a smile, but showing his amusement in his eyes. 

"Are you hungry, Sesshomaru-san?" Kagome asked.

"A little." Sesshomaru admitted, though he doubted whether his stomach would take solid food, since he couldn't remember when he'd last eaten.

"I'll go and get you something, then. Shippou-chan, would you mind staying with him?" Kagome asked.

"Okay!" Shippou said, cheerfully. Moments later, Kagome reappeared with a bowl in her hands.

"Here you go. It's broth. Kaede had said that your stomach might reject solid food." Kagome said, as she handed the bowl to the youkai. 

"Apparently this 'Kaede' has had some experience with people who go for extended periods without food." Sesshomaru said, as he carefully took the bowl from Kagome. 

"Well, she is the village healer, as well as the resident miko." Kagome said, as she watched him eat. 

"Then she must have an extensive knowledge of herbs, since that goes with her being a miko as well as a healer." Sesshomaru commented, between sips of the hot liquid. 

"She does. That's how she saved your life." Kagome said, as she watched him carefully. Silence followed, but it was a strangely comfortable one. 

"Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome jumped; Sesshomaru was being polite and not calling her a 'wench'?! But then she remembered the circumstances.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-san?" Kagome replied.

"What was wrong with me, exactly?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning forward with a look of yearning on his face. 

"You had been wounded. Your side had been ripped open by something. That something also introduced poison into your blood. By the time you'd arrived here, you were very sick. We didn't know whether you were going to live or not." Kagome said, but held some of the information back. 

"I see………………" Sesshomaru murmured, thoughtfully. By this time, Inu-Yasha and Shippou had left the room, but Sango was there and telling her to follow her. 

"Be back in a little bit, Sesshomaru-san. Get some rest." Kagome said, as she stood to follow Sango. Sesshomaru merely nodded, looking like he wanted to be alone for a moment, anyway.

"Is everyone in here?" Kaede asked, when she'd taken a seat by the fire. 

"What do you think, Kaede-baba?" Inu-Yasha snapped, irritably. Everyone else ignored his rather rude remark and went back to the situation at hand.

"Since everyone is here, I suppose I can tell ye what is going on with Sesshomaru." Kaede said, grimly.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"The poison that had been introduced into his blood was extremely potent. He was very lucky to have made it this far after being injected. Since he was a pure youkai, he was able to survive, but I am afraid that there will be long term damage." Kaede explained.

"What do you mean, Kaede-san?" Sango asked.

"The poison has a side effect that can't be overcome, no matter how much he may try to undo it. Most of his memories from the present to a long time into the past may have been destroyed. Among those lost are the memories as to why he acted with much hatred around humans." Kaede said, quietly.

"In other words, he's lost a part of his personality to the poison." Miroku said, as he leaned casually on his staff.

"That is correct. That is why we should take it as no surprise that he might not remember even having a brother." Kaede affirmed. 

"Feh, I could care less. If he ever does remember, he'll probably want to kill me again." Inu-Yasha said, before stomping out. 

"The thing I'm worried about is, what will happen if Rin and Jaken show up? How will Sesshomaru react to them?" Kagome murmured, speaking up for the first time and voicing her concern.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose." Miroku said, with a sigh, as he fiddled with the rosary beads on his cursed hand, a look of apprehension crossing his face as he thought of what the next day could bring.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

At around daybreak the next day, Sesshomaru was awakened by the sounds of someone entering his room. He was a bit surprised to see Inu-Yasha standing there, with a soft, yet unreadable expression on his face. 

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Inu-Yasha asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I don't. I feel that I should, but I don't. Even your friends seem familiar to me, but I can't remember having met them before." Sesshomaru said, with a frustrated sigh. 

"Kaede-baba had said that you might not remember me or Kagome and the rest, but do you remember someone going by the name of Rin?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Rin………….?" Sesshomaru murmured. For the briefest of seconds, a faint image of a little girl floated into his mind, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Yeah, do you remember her?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"There is something……………..but it's not clear………" Sesshomaru trailed off, nearly jumping out of his skin when something impacted into the side of the hut and landed with a plop into the snow.

"Feh. Seems that Sango has just given the monk a taste of what he deserves." Inu-Yasha said, sarcastically.

"I take it that he is not well liked." Sesshomaru murmured, dryly, cringing when some fiery insults were exchanged between demon exterminator and monk.

"Heh. Not really. I sometimes wonder why he even became a monk." Inu-Yasha admitted, then caught himself; he was actually having a civilized conversation with his half brother?! Sesshomaru caught the look of surprise in Inu-Yasha's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I also take it that we have never talked like this before, either. Is that correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. That's right. Before you came here, all you wanted to do was kill me." Inu-Yasha muttered, too stunned to notice Sesshomaru's look of complete confusion. 

"Why would I want to kill you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Never mind. Kaede-baba is preparing breakfast. Do you feel up to walking to her hut?" Inu-Yasha asked, now indicating that Sesshomaru was in a separate building from the one Inu-Yasha and his comrades stayed in. 

"I guess so." Sesshomaru replied, as he carefully attempted to stand. The moment he was on his feet, however, pain washed over him like ocean waves and forced him to his knees. Without even realizing what he was doing, Inu-Yasha reached out to his brother with concern in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Inu-Yasha caught himself saying.

"I…………..I think so……………" Sesshomaru said, from between gritted teeth, as he gripped his wounded side with one arm. He uttered a gasp when Inu-Yasha helped him stand by slinging an arm over his shoulders and supporting his weight with his other arm. Startled though he was, Sesshomaru gave Inu-Yasha a questioning look. When his eyes met those of Inu-Yasha, he saw that there was concern, worry, guilt, and a plethora of other emotions hidden in the golden depths. 

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked, returning to a belligerent mode.

"I………..thank you." Sesshomaru said, uncertain of what else to say, at that moment.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha grumbled, also uncertain as to how to take this new and strange Sesshomaru. 

Kagome and the rest looked up when Inu-Yasha entered, with Sesshomaru leaning heavily on him (not in that way, potential yaoi readers!).

"Ohayo, Inu-Yasha! Sesshomaru-san!" Kagome greeted.

"Ohayo." Sesshomaru replied, quietly, as he was gently released from Inu-Yasha's grasp. 

"Feh." Inu-Yasha grunted, as he sat down on Kagome's opposite side.

"Ohayo!" Shippou shouted, cheerfully. He got a nod from Sesshomaru, before Kaede handed him a plate of food and some chopsticks. 

"Arigato." Sesshomaru murmured, then looked directly at Miroku, who sat across the room with a lump of ice tied to his head by some cloth.

"What happened to you, houshi?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku jumped slightly, as though surprised that Sesshomaru had spoken to him, but he quickly gathered his wits about him and answered.

"She could tell you." Miroku said, as he pointed at a smug looking Sango.

"I think it would be best if I didn't press the matter further." Sesshomaru said, when he thought about what Inu-Yasha had said a few minutes before.

"How do ye feel, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kaede asked, deciding to play it safe and remain polite, in case Sesshomaru erupted into violence. The youkai lord smiled slightly in approval.

"As well as can be expected. My side is very sore." Sesshomaru said, honestly.

"I see. I guess the poison had slowed your natural healing abilities as well." Kaede murmured, her single eye taking on a thoughtful look.

"Poison?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We'll talk about that after you've eaten, okay?" Kagome said, hoping to get off the rather grim subject. 

"Okay." Sesshomaru agreed, even though his eyes had a hint of worry in them. After the meal, Kaede stood and started to explain to Sesshomaru what had happened to him.

"I have only seen that kind of poison once before. Fifty years ago, a youkai wandered into this town. He had been bitten by something. Something big. Kikyo-nee-san tried to save him, but he was so far gone that she was forced to put the poor thing out of his misery. Afterwards she figured out a remedy for the poison. That is what I used on ye, Sesshomaru-sama. Unfortunately, however, it was too late to save some of your memories, since that poison destroys both mind and body." Kaede said, explaining the situation as well as she could.

"In other words, I am not who I was because of this poison." Sesshomaru said, remaining surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

"That's about it, yes." Kaede said. For a few moments, there was silence, then Sesshomaru settled back with a sigh, putting a clawed hand to his face as he did so.

"What do I do now? Now that I know this, what do I do? I am hesitant to go back to the Western Lands, especially since I don't remember who was an ally and who was an enemy." Sesshomaru muttered, as he put his hand down and stared at the ceiling.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Inu-Yasha asked, his question almost sounding like a taunt.

"No. I am not." Sesshomaru replied, this time his words had some bite behind them. 

"Feh." Inu-Yasha grunted, in disgust.

"Do you have a death-wish, hanyou?" Sesshomaru suddenly growled, sounding like his old self. 

"Are you threatening me?!" Inu-Yasha replied, as he stood and prepared for a fight.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru snapped back, also getting to his feet, forgetting about his injury for the moment.

"Inu-Yasha, SIT! Sesshomaru, STAY!" Kagome shouted. Seconds later, both of the two bristling youkai were on their butts.

"What the…………?!" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly noticing that he had a set of rosary beads around his neck similar to those Inu-Yasha wore

"I'm glad you decided to take that precaution, Kaede-san." Sango said, smiling grimly.

"So am I." Kaede agreed, as she watched both brothers give Kagome, then Kaede, a look of bloody murder. But it was Sesshomaru who calmed down first.

"Gomene, minna. I think I let stress get the better of me." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"Quite understandable, since the news came as quite a shock." Sango said, then looked at Kagome.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha muttered, crossing his arms and going into sulky silence.

When they had all exited Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru limped back to the hut that had been reserved for him. All he wanted to do at that moment was lay back down, since his side was throbbing and his head didn't feel all that much better. For a second, his vision seemed to swim, but, when he shook his head to clear it, it was normal again. Some of the villagers were looking his way, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was rest. His sight blurred again, and when it straightened out, he was looking at the cold gray sky. He heard running footsteps, and saw a face enter his line of sight, but he couldn't hear a thing that was being said. There was a strange roaring sound in his ears that prevented him from hearing. He blacked out not long afterwards. When he next awoke, he was again in unfamiliar surroundings. The room he was now in was decorated with strange objects that looked like intricate paintings that were covered in a strange glass covering. His bewilderment ended when a familiar face appeared before him.

"Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice weak.

"I'm here. How do you feel?" Kagome asked, as she brushed some strands of white hair from his pale face.

"Horrible…………whole body hurts………….worse than before." Sesshomaru muttered, closing his eyes and shuddering against the pain. 

"Hang in there. My mother is calling a doctor now. Maybe he can help you." Kagome said, gently. 

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice getting a strained note in it. 

"My time and in my house. The guest room to be more precise." Kagome said, as she placed a damp cloth on his brow.

"Your time? Where's Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Right here." Inu-Yasha said, as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Shippou-chan came too, but he's downstairs with my otouto." Kagome said, noticing when worry came into Inu-Yasha's usually arrogant gaze. It was then that Kagome's mother entered the room.

"The doctor is on his way. Don't worry you two, this is an old family friend. I know he'll keep all of this a secret." Kagome's mother said, reassuring the two concerned caregivers of the obviously very ill Sesshomaru. 

"He'd better." Inu-Yasha muttered, darkly. Both women ignored Inu-Yasha's remark and Kagome's mother looked gently down at Sesshomaru. In his delirium, Sesshomaru saw another woman, who had the same warm gaze as Kagome's mother.

"_Okaa-san_………………" Sesshomaru thought, as some of his earliest memories came into his mind. He smiled slightly; at least he still had some memories. At least he had those to remind him of who he was. And that made all the difference.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Inu-Yasha sat anxiously beside the bed while the doctor worked. Sesshomaru was unconscious, thus unaware that a human was now trying to figure out what was wrong with him. 

"And you say he was bitten by something?" the doctor asked, calmly.

"Yes. Something big and poisonous." Kagome said, as she showed the doctor where the wound had been.

"I see. It must be an allergic reaction to whatever it was that had bitten him. All I can do is write out a prescription for some pain medication and some antibiotics. I can't be certain how his body will react to the drugs, though, since he is what he is. If he starts to get worse, call me, okay?" the doctor asked.

"Okay." Kagome said, as she watched the doctor check Sesshomaru's vital signs one last time before leaving the room.

"Heh, if Sesshomaru had been his usual self, he probably would have taken that old guy's head off." Inu-Yasha muttered, as he listened to Kagome's mother and the doctor talk quietly about Sesshomaru's condition. 

"Probably so, but he's in no condition to do so now." Kagome said, looking away when Sesshomaru murmured something in his sleep. 

"Yeah. Kagome, what do we do now?" Inu-Yasha asked, sounding strangely subdued. 

"I don't know. I wish I knew." Kagome said, as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping youkai.

"Houshi-sama! Wait for me! Would you mind waiting?! HEY!" Sango shouted, as the young priest walked ahead of her. She watched as Miroku's shoulders slumped slightly, then he stopped and looked at her.

"Sango-san, I am not an impatient man, but time is of the essence. A child's life is hanging in the balance and there just isn't any time to spare." Miroku said, urgently. Sango could only stare in wonder as the priest looked away at the land in front of him, eyes anxious. She'd never seen him like this and wondered if it was because of the tip they had received about a child and youkai being seen together that caused this change in her friend. Then the apparent peace of the area was shattered when a roar split the air. 

"It came from this way! Come on!" Miroku shouted, as he led the charge, ready for a fight. With a nod, Sango followed his lead, prepared for the worst. They arrived in time to see two small figures dodge the razor sharp talons of an avian youkai.

"Sango-san, try and get to Rin! I'll distract it!" Miroku shouted, as he ran into the fray.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelped, but could do nothing as the huge youkai focused its attention on the robed figure dashing away from the human child and toad youkai. 

"Mew?" Kirara asked, giving her human companion a questioning look.

"Kirara, I'm going to need speed in order to get over there quickly." Sango explained. 

"Mew!" Kirara replied, leaping from Sango's shoulder, transforming in midair, and allowing her companion to climb onto her back. 

"Go!" Sango whispered, as the fire-cat charged forward towards the two small figures. Miroku grunted as he sent a powerful blast of energy hurtling at the youkai, but hit the snow when it didn't even scratch it. 

"Damn…………….it would take the Tetsusaiga's full power to take this thing out!" Miroku muttered, as he loosed his kazaana in an attempt to suck the creature in. It was not even ten yards from him when some hellwasps suddenly appeared.

"Damn!" Miroku cursed, as he struggled to get his ward back on, but not before some of the wasps had gone into the kazaana. Before the effects of the venom could even strike, the bird youkai did, slashing his side open before he could even blink. As the world faded into the oblivion of unconsciousness, Miroku could faintly hear Sango scream his name, then the familiar whirring of the giant boomerang she carried dispatching the avian youkai. 

"_Sorry Father,_…………………._looks like I won't be able to carry on the family name_………………_Please forgive me_…………………" Miroku thought, before consciousness left him completely.

Sango stared in shock as the priest collapsed into the snow, his blood staining the pristine white, crimson. 

"Houshi-sama!" Sango again shouted, as Kirara landed near the wounded priest and she dismounted, kneeling near him to see if he was still alive. 

"Is Houshi-sama going to be all right, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, her voice shaky and tearful, after what she'd just seen. 

"Hmph, why should I care? He's just a worthless human." Jaken grumbled. 

"A worthless human that just risked his life to save yours, toad." Sango growled, as she pressed some cloth to the wound in an effort to stanch the bleeding. She was surprised when Rin joined her in her efforts to stop the bleeding. 

"Rin-chan?" Sango asked, confused.

"Rin just wanted to help." Rin said, with a small smile. Sango gave her a weak smile in response. 

"Arigato, Rin-chan. Now, to get back to the village." Sango murmured, as she tied off the wound and hoisted Miroku onto her shoulders. 

"Girl, do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" Jaken asked, after a long moment of silence.

"Yes. In fact, he's part of the reason why we came out here to find Rin." Sango replied, as she hauled Miroku onto Kirara's back. Jaken gave her an anxious look.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama all right? Is he hurt? Rin doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to be hurt!" Rin exclaimed, voicing her concern for the youkai lord. 

"I think he'll be all right, as soon as he sees that you are all right." Sango replied, not wanting to answer Rin's questions just then. But, then again, she was likely to find out anyway, especially since Miroku's wound was so severe. Without even being told, Kirara took to the air, crossing the distance easily to where the Bone Eater's Well stood. 

"_I hope this works._" Sango thought, as she and the others dismounted and she lowered Miroku into the well, then Rin, then herself.

"What the…………..What do you think you're doing?! You crazy human!" Jaken griped, as he stared after them. 

"Sesshomaru is in Kagome-chan's time. It might be the only chance Miroku has to survive!" Sango shouted, before she, Rin, and Miroku vanished from view. Then Kirara followed her companions, also vanishing from view before hitting the bottom. 

"Well……………I never!" Jaken muttered, at a loss for what else to say. 

Kagome looked up when she sensed some familiar presences cross her senses, and watched as her suspicions were confirmed when Shippou dashed up the stairs, his expression frantic.

"Kagome! Inu-Yasha! Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kirara are here! Miroku's been hurt!" Shippou shouted, not caring that he was waking Sesshomaru up. Kagome's face paled; Miroku had been hurt?!

"Shippou, where is Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, anxiously.

"Downstairs! Your mom is trying to get that doctor to come back and take care of him now!" Shippou replied, as both Kagome and Inu-Yasha dashed out of the room, leaving a slightly bewildered Sesshomaru to wonder what was going on. Inu-Yasha was stunned by what he saw when they got down there, the entire family was down in the living room, trying to stop Miroku's profuse bleeding and also trying to comfort a thoroughly shaken Sango at the same time. 

"Inu-nii-chan!" Rin shouted, over the din, her voice a welcome sound to Inu-Yasha's weary ears. 

"Hey there, Rin." Inu-Yasha said, suddenly feeling tired, relieved that Rin was safe and unharmed. 

"Inu-nii-chan, may Rin see Sesshomaru-sama now?" Rin asked, brown eyes pleading silently with him.

"Yeah, I guess so. But don't be too loud, okay?" Inu-Yasha said, as he took Rin by the hand and led her back up the stairs to where Sesshomaru lay. Sesshomaru was sitting up when they arrived, and Inu-Yasha could see that his brother's eyes were still glazed with fever, but he seemed alert enough to give him a questioning look.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted, as she bounded over and gave the youkai a hug. Thoroughly startled, Sesshomaru gently held the sobbing child close to him. Inu-Yasha could tell that several emotions were flitting across his brother's face at the same time; confusion being the most prominent. In the back of Sesshomaru's mind, the image of the little girl again came across his mind's eye, but this time it was clearer and stayed longer.

"_So this was who that little girl was. I wonder how she knew who I was? Why is she so special to me? Does she have a connection to who I was?_" Sesshomaru wondered, wincing slightly when the girl accidentally kicked him in his sore side. He was surprised when Rin looked at him, her eyes filled with a love he could not comprehend. But he smiled back at her, gently, getting a delighted laugh from the child for a response.

"_I could get used to her smile and laughter._" Sesshomaru thought, looking reluctant to let go of Rin when Inu-Yasha gently ushered her away from him and out of the room, obviously heading for another part of the house. 

"_Yes, I could get used to that child. But I wonder what the future holds in store for her? For me? I somehow get the feeling that something is going to happen. Something that could change all of us forever_……………._but what? What?_" Sesshomaru wondered, as he turned his gaze to the window and watched the snowfall, his thoughts plagued by an uncertain future.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat on the front porch of the Higurashi residence. He'd just been allowed out of bed and now sat outside while Sango and Mrs. Higurashi changed Miroku's bandages. 

"Aren't you cold?" Kagome asked, as she stepped out onto the porch, wrapping her coat tightly around her as she did so.

"Not really. It smells better out here, too." Sesshomaru said, as he motioned back at the room behind him with his thumb.

"Oh, you must be referring to all the alcohol and stuff they're using to treat Miroku-sama's wound. It is a little overpowering, isn't it?" Kagome asked, with a slight giggle.

"A little? Try putting yourself in my place! That smell would have been enough to knock my father out cold!" Sesshomaru muttered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

"No kidding." Inu-Yasha agreed, as he and Shippou emerged from inside, both of them holding their noses until the door was closed.

"It stinks in there! Wugh!" Shippou said, as he jumped and landed in a pile of snow.

"The pup's got the right idea." Sesshomaru said, before a stray thought crossed his mind. With a sly grin, he grabbed some snow and tossed it over his shoulder at Inu-Yasha. It caught the unsuspecting hanyou right in the chest. 

"You're gonna pay for that!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as Sesshomaru moved quickly to get out of his way. Within moments, Kagome and Shippou were treated to a rare sight; a youkai snowball fight. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or 'sit' both of the youkai. Shippou, on the other hand, just found it funny. Before long Sango, Sota and Rin were outside as well, watching as the two brothers tore across, over, and around the yard, enjoying themselves despite some of the threats that were being exchanged.

"Now this was unexpected." Sango muttered, shaking her head as the quicker of the two brothers dropped a snowball onto Inu-Yasha's head from the branches of a tree. The 'fight' finally ended when both brothers collapsed, laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

"That's the most fun I've had in ages!" Sesshomaru said, grinning as he shook the snow from his hair and clothing.

"Same here!" Inu-Yasha agreed, then caught himself; again he couldn't believe what had just taken place. He hadn't heard Sesshomaru laugh since their brief time together in the Western Lands, all those years ago. Kagome could see that these new experiences were bringing the brothers closer than they ever had been before. Without hesitation, Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, arms outstretched to hug the youkai lord. He scooped her up without a thought, looking more like a proud father than the feared and revered Lord of the Western Lands.

"This is a whole other side to Sesshomaru that no one has ever seen before. While Inu-Yasha may have inherited his father's stubbornness, Sesshomaru inherited his father's patience and kindness, even though that kindness was buried under snow of a different kind before now." Myoga said, suddenly popping up from nowhere.

"And just where have you been, Myoga?" Kagome asked, her expression deadpan.

"Erm…………….uh……………..Well, I, uh………………gotta run! Bye now!" Myoga said, then abruptly hopped off. He didn't get very far before Inu-Yasha caught him and gave him a squishing he wouldn't likely forget. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru helped Rin begin a snowman, and smiled when Sota, not knowing Sesshomaru's past, jumped onto the youkai lord's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and trying to tackle him. Sesshomaru simply laughed and shook the boy off, then asked if he wanted to help with the snowman as well. Sota grinned and nodded. 

"_I wonder what the future will bring? How close will Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru become as brothers?_" Kagome wondered, as she remembered how close the Thunder Brothers had been to one another. Would Sesshomaru be just as protective of Inu-Yasha as Hiten had been of Manten? Only time would tell.

Sesshomaru watched as Mrs. Higurashi prepared some hot tea and some snacks. All that playing in the snow had worked up an appetite in the youkai brothers. Once inside, Inu-Yasha had curled up in front of the TV and was lazily watching some mundane talk show. Rin and Sota were in separate rooms, taking much-needed naps. Shippou was curled up on Kagome's lap, doing much the same thing. Miroku was on his pallet in the corner of the living room, sound asleep because of the painkillers he'd been given. Sango sat at one end of the couch, dangling a string over the side and bemusedly watching Kirara try to catch it. It was just a typical peaceful, post snowball war scene (but it didn't quite have the Norman Rockwell feel, though). 

"Sesshomaru-sama." Mrs. Higurashi said, as she gently shook the youkai lord's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru asked, opening his eyes, then realizing that he didn't know he'd even closed his eyes till then.

"Are you tired?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, smiling gently when the youkai lord stubbornly shook his head in an effort to wake up.

"You are, I can tell by your eyes. Why don't you go and get some more sleep? I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Mrs. Higurashi said, wisely.

"How do you know so much, Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru asked, meaning to sound challenging, but coming off sounding tired and just plain stubborn.

"It's because I have a son of my own. Now go on, Lord of the Western Lands, before you collapse with exhaustion." Mrs. Higurashi said, knowing she'd pushed the right buttons when she'd called him by his title and mentioned exhaustion. With a slight nod, Sesshomaru walked off, obviously heading for the guest room.

"Good move, Mom." Kagome commented, quietly, giggling when Inu-Yasha started snoring softly from his place on the floor. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled knowingly and placed the tray with the tea and snacks on the table, knowing that the smell would awaken the sleepy hanyou. 

Author's Note!

Sorry about the short chapter, but I have no idea what I want to happen next! If anybody has any suggestions, please e-mail me! I don't want this fic to turn out like Moon Knight2! Arigato!

Gemini ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Within a few weeks, Kagome and co. was able to go back to Sengoku Jidai, thanks to Sesshomaru's healing sword, Tenseiga. Even though Miroku was still a bit sore, he was obviously feeling much better. Much to Jaken's dismay, Sesshomaru decided it was best to remain with Kagome's group, since his memories of friends and enemies were gone. Yet, as the days passed, new memories were forged. While on the trail for more jewel shards, Kagome noticed that the brothers would take long walks together, talking about their father, mostly. Then, one day, while Sesshomaru was taking a path to a stream, he heard something approach and crouched, ready to fight. He was surprised to see a wolf youkai rush out of the foliage, a wild, panic-stricken look plastered across his features.

"Lord of the Western Lands! Sesshomaru-sama!" the wolf youkai yelped, his voice a mixture of relief and fear of the youkai lord.

"What is wrong? Why do you call me by name, wolf?" Sesshomaru asked, calmly. The wolf youkai trembled as he kneeled before the imposing Lord of the Western Lands, but tried to speak as calmly as he could.

"Milord, there is trouble. Great trouble. The leader of my pack, Kouga, sent me to find you. Some sort of great cat has just attacked our pack. It's torn several of my kin to shreds and Kouga-sama has fared no better." The wolf youkai said, shakily. Sesshomaru gazed at the wolf youkai; he could see that this was a relatively young youkai, and probably didn't know of the natural rivalry dog and wolf youkai had between one another. 

"Why would your leader send you to find me? Has he forgotten the rivalry between our kinds?" Sesshomaru asked. The young wolf nodded.

"Iie, Milord. He hasn't forgotten, but this is a dire time." The young youkai replied, with urgency emerging in his voice.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Jax, Milord." The youngster replied.

"Then come with me, Jax. My companions will be interested in hearing your tale." Sesshomaru said, as he turned to walk away. Jax silently followed, eyes averted from the youkai lord's back as a sign of respect.

"So the damned wolf has decided to crawl to us for help, eh?" Inu-Yasha said, with contempt in his voice. Jax growled and nodded, his ears (which were similar to Inu-Yasha's, only dark brown in color) flattened against his head.

"By the sounds of things, it seems that one of Kirara's kin has attacked the wolf clan. But why? Why would the cats go out of their way to attack the wolves?" Sango asked.

"Good question." Sesshomaru murmured, thoughtfully. 

"Maybe it was Naraku." Miroku suggested, with an undertone of hatred in his voice.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, the name seeming to be familiar to him, yet not at the same time.

"Our enemy. He's after the Shikon no Tama as well. He may also have been the one who sent the thing that had attacked you." Kagome said, grimly.

"So, what do we do, brother?" Inu-Yasha asked, with almost eagerness in his voice.

"I'd say some revenge is in order. The wrath of the Western Lands is upon Naraku now." Sesshomaru said, with a rare smile. 

"Then you'll come with me to the wolf clan's lair?" Jax asked, with hope in his eyes.

"Lead on. And maybe this will lead us to the one who poisoned me, and others." Sesshomaru replied, as Rin hugged his leg.

"But Milord…………………………!" Jaken stuttered, but went silent when his master gave him a stony glare. Then they started on their way, under the guidance of the young youkai. Before they were even upon the territory of the wolf clan, they could smell death in the air. Even the humans in the group could smell the smell of blood and decaying flesh. 

"It certainly smells like there's been a massacre up here." Inu-Yasha said, wrinkling his nose as they got closer to Kouga's cave. 

"I smell a whole lot of death, but there's still some life nearby. This way." Sesshomaru said, as he started leading them, his keen nose following a scent that the humans could not detect down into a cave. They followed Sesshomaru's lead until they came upon a chamber where the remainder of the wolf clan now hid. 

"Sesshomaru! It's Sesshomaru! The Lord of the Western Lands! Jax found him!" one youkai shouted, as he raced into the back of the cavern. In a strange show of reverence, the wolf youkai cleared the way for Sesshomaru and his group, and they all got to see what kind of condition the survivors were in. Many were lying on makeshift beds and looked up at him as he passed, eyes shining with pain, fear, and hope. Others stood alone (with much effort) or leaned on one another for support. The worst out of all of them was Kouga himself; his entire torso was swathed in bloodstained bandages and his face was marred with cuts and bruises. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow; Sesshomaru knew that it was only a matter of time before the wounds overtook the wolf leader. 

"Wow, Kouga looks terrible!" Shippou murmured, from his place on Kagome's shoulder. 

"Sesshomaru-san, do you think the Tenseiga would have the same effect on Kouga as it did on Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. It may have worked on the houshi because he's human, but it might have the opposite effect on a youkai." Sesshomaru said, with doubt clearly evident in his voice.

"Nay, Milord! You used it on me before, and I returned to life moments afterwards!" Jaken said, for the first time saying something that actually helped his master.

"That's the most helpful you've been all century, toad!" Inu-Yasha sneered, getting an indignant look from Jaken and a giggle from Rin. Sesshomaru turned to the wolf youkai that guarded Kouga.

"Do I have your leave to try?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do what you deem is right, Milord." One said, speaking for all of them. Without further word, Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and gazed at it. For a moment he saw his father's face in the gleaming blade; eyes filled with love and approval. With a very slight nod, Sesshomaru turned and swept the sword downwards, through Kouga's wounded body. For a moment all activity stopped as they all watched the Tenseiga's magic begin. At first it looked like nothing was going on, then they saw a pale blue glow settle over their leader's still form. When the glow had gone, the bandages had fallen away, revealing healed flesh, and Kouga was regaining consciousness. Gently, Kagome kneeled down next to the wolf, not realizing that she was being stared at by two jealous youkai (namely Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru). Slowly, Kouga opened his eyes and gazed blearily up at Kagome.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Kagome asked. The wolf shrugged.

"A bit stiff, but better. When did you get here?" Kouga asked, too tired to be his usual boisterous self. 

"Not long ago. Inu-Yasha and the rest are here as well, as well as the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome said, looking back at a somewhat smug-looking Sesshomaru. 

"The Lord of the Western Lands………………….I didn't think he would come……….Jax did well. We'll talk later………………I'm too tired……….." Kouga murmured, as sleep overcame him. 

"It appears that he will be fine now. Will you let us know when he will awaken?" Sango asked.

"We will." The wolves said, as a few led them to an unused cave where they could stay for a while.

"At least it's dry and warm in here." Shippou commented, as he snuggled into one of the warm furs. 

"In times long past the dog and wolf youkai used to shelter in these caves during the winter months. Some of these caves were used to store food, while others were dwelling areas. That was before the fallout." Sesshomaru said, as he removed his furry pelt and placed it near Kagome and Sango so they could keep warm. 

"Fallout?" Kagome asked, curiously. 

"It happened so long ago that it was a legend even in our father's time. It isn't recorded in any documents, and only faded memories from the Elders remain. In time it will be forgotten entirely, and only unnamed hatred will remain." Sesshomaru said, as he reclined on some furs, allowed Rin to curl up beside him, and drifted slowly into slumber.

"I didn't know things were so complicated between the different youkai clans." Kagome murmured.

"I didn't either." Sango said, as Miroku took up a watch at the cavern entrance and as Inu-Yasha nodded off as well.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Kagome was awakened several hours later by movement in the cave. She opened her eyes in time to see Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku leave, led by some of the wolf youkai who were in better shape than others they had seen before. As silently as she could, Kagome followed, curious as to where the males were heading, and with such grim expressions on their faces. 

"_What's going on? Where are we headed?_" Kagome wondered, until finally they reached the outside, where the wolf youkai had built a small bonfire. The air was crisp and cold, and every now and again a breeze blew, forcing a shiver out of Kagome that nearly blew her cover.

"_Wish I had brought one of those furs._" Kagome thought, as she watched the assembled youkai stand respectfully for the Lord of the Western Lands and his brother. In the firelight, Kagome could see Kouga standing there as well, but he had changed. No longer was he a carefree, uncouth young male youkai; he looked and acted older, and his face was grave. 

"_He looks so sad_…………….." Kagome thought, as she gazed at the wolf's cool blue eyes from her hiding place. Kouga acknowledged Sesshomaru with a slight nod, then motioned for everyone to sit. 

"It is well known, Sesshomaru-sama, that you are the ruler of the Western Lands, and that your deeds there are great. But Jax has told me that you intend to try and kill Naraku. Is this true?" Kouga asked, sounding uncharacteristically subdued and mature.

"Yes. He has wronged me, as well as these two. They will tell their stories in turn, and in due time. For now, there must be a decision. Will we fight the one who torments us, or will we allow him to live and find someone new to torment?" Sesshomaru asked, quietly, but with a fire of his own in his golden eyes. For a few moments there was murmuring among the wolves, then one spoke up.

"Milord, we will be willing to fight, if we had more allies. We don't know how many Naraku has gathered." The wolf youkai said, uncertainly.

"Then we shall have to send for aid. Kouga, are there any more wolf packs around or near these mountains?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There are a few. What do you intend to do?" Kouga asked.

"Raise an army, of course. If it's war Naraku wants, then we shall give it to him, in our own fashion. But first, messengers must be sent." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll go and rouse the wolves, Kouga-sama!" Jax said, eagerly, his cobalt blue eyes shining. Kouga nodded.

"Then go. But be silent and swift. We must be certain that Naraku does not get wind of what we are doing." Kouga said, getting an eager grin and a quick nod from the younger wolf, before he disappeared into the night.

"But who will go and rouse the dogs, if I may be so bold to ask?" Miroku asked, as he nervously fingered his rosary beads.

"Milord, send me." A soft voice said, from amidst the wolves gathered at the cave entrance. To everyone's surprise, a dainty dog youkai stepped forward, her long silver hair reflecting the moonlight perfectly. 

"But what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, confused as to how the young female had come to be there.

"I came because I was curious, Milord. I wanted to see what our wolf kin were like. I want to help. Please send me to rouse our kin, Sesshomaru-sama. Please." The female pleaded.

"Tell me your name." Sesshomaru ordered, in a tone that held no anger.

"I am called Yuiko, Milord." The female replied.

"Then go, Yuiko. Race the wind to the Western Lands and alert my troops. Tell them to make haste and meet me at these mountains. We will wait here for two days for them to arrive." Sesshomaru said, sounding every bit the ruler he was.

"We, Milord?" Yuiko asked.

"Inu-Yasha and myself, and our traveling companions. Being that Inu-Yasha is also a son of Inu-Taisho, he will also help lead, with our father's fang shining bright and strong aloft before us. Now go!" Sesshomaru ordered. At once, the small female was gone. 

"Now what do we do?" Kouga asked.

"We wait, and prepare ourselves. This is not going to be an easy battle. Naraku, by what I have heard, doesn't like losing and fights dirty. We must take care that we don't fall prey to his treacherous ways while on the battlefield." Sesshomaru said. As the conversation wore on, Kagome moved silently back into the warmth of the caves. Even though her body was cold from being outside, it didn't compare to the numbness her mind now experienced. The youkai were going to war, and Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were going to be the first to head into it!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Within less than a day, the two armies came and met at the foot of Kouga's home range. Kagome looked on in wonder as youkai stood at attention before their lieges. Yuiko and Jax stood off to one side, staring in wide-eyed amazement at the combined force they had helped to bring together. 

"I have never seen so many youkai in one place before, and seen them remain so orderly. Is it because they know their leaders are before them?" Sango asked, as she looked over at the grim-faced Miroku.

"I don't know, but I doubt that even this will be enough to stop Naraku. And we know what Naraku is capable of." Miroku replied. Sango shuddered, both in revulsion and in rage. She knew all too well what Naraku was capable of. 

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru-sama knows exactly what he's doing. He wouldn't be doing this if he thought it was impossible to beat Naraku." Jaken said, confident that his master could defeat anyone he set his mind to defeating (and also being uncharacteristically polite to the humans as well). They all fell silent as Sesshomaru and Kouga stepped onto the high ledge above the armies, and began to speak.

"Youkai of the Western Lands, I have called you here to do battle against one who has done much wrong over the last fifty years. Many of you know of whom I speak, and those who don't will soon know. Today you will put aside your grievances with the Wolf Youkai and fight alongside them, for their fight is the same as ours. By the fangs of my father, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, we march out today!" Sesshomaru ordered, calmly. This got a cheer from his troops, who were ready for a good fight, after so many years of idleness. 

"Wolves of the Mountains, today we march with our kin, with whom we have had a grievance for years unnumbered. Let us put aside our resentment of them, and march with them to war!" Kouga shouted, getting howls and shouts of agreement from his fellow wolves. Kagome stared first at Sesshomaru, then Kouga; she hadn't known that they could be so eloquent (especially Kouga)! 

"You ready, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, as he turned to her, his golden eyes grave.

"As ready as I'm going to get. By the way, where'd you get that armor?" Kagome asked, as she gazed at the shining silver breastplate and shoulder guards Inu-Yasha now wore.

"Sesshomaru gave 'em to me. Said they were made by the baka that had made the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. He also has a set, but his has the crest of the Western Lands emblazoned on the chest. I hope nothing happens to him today during the battle." Inu-Yasha said, actually sounding a little afraid for his brother. 

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's just as worried about you." Kagome said, gently.

"I'm sure. Let's go, they're moving out." Inu-Yasha said, as he started walking after his brother. Kagome and the others followed, with their weapons at the ready; Kagome with her bow, Sango with her boomerang and katana, Miroku with his kazaana and his own magic, and Kirara was ready with her natural abilities. Even little Shippou was ready. Against his wishes, Jaken was told to remain behind so he could watch Rin. 

"_Take care of her, Jaken._" Sesshomaru thought, as he marched, never once slowing his step and quickly leaving the mountains behind. 

They marched from the break of day till the evening without stopping. Sesshomaru had to stop himself from grinning when he heard his soldiers marveling that the humans that were accompanying them never complained once about being tired nor asked to stop. 

"Are you not tired, human?" one youkai whispered to Kagome.

"A little, but I know that it'll be awhile before we rest. What about you?" Kagome asked.

"I am not tired, so long as Sesshomaru-sama goes on before us. By the way, I have heard that you are an excellent archer. Is this true?" the youkai asked, his black-tipped wolf ears perked in curiosity. Kagome blushed, modestly.

"I guess I'm okay with a bow. But I've never actually fought in a war before." Kagome admitted.

"Not a lot of us have. Many of my archers are still very young, but they are good shots. Already they look up to you, since you carry yourself like a warrior. That is why I asked you if you were truly as good with a bow as they say." The youkai said, quietly. Then, suddenly, the entire army stopped. 

"Sesshomaru-san? What's going on?" Kagome asked, as she peered curiously at him.

"We've got company. Kitsune by the smell of it." Sesshomaru murmured, with the said youkai appearing before them as he spoke. 

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Kouga, Prince of the Mountains. What brings you to our wood? And why are your armies with you?" the kitsune asked, as a cool mountain breeze blew through his fiery red hair.

"We were taking this route because we didn't want to be seen, Lord Rama." Sesshomaru replied, respectfully. 

"Be seen? By whom? Who are you trying to escape the notice of?" Rama asked.

"A youkai by the name of Naraku." Kouga said, solemnly. A murmur arose from those standing behind the fox youkai, and even Rama bristled at the name.

"I see. Are you going to try and fight him, Sesshomaru? Kouga?" Rama asked, as he looked at the armies, then at Inu-Yasha, who stood uncharacteristically silent beside his brother. 

"Yes. Would you want to join us, Lord Rama?" Sesshomaru asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Let us hold council first, young Lord of the Western Lands. While we are doing that, rest. This might be the last time you will have the chance to. Naraku doesn't dare send his minions in here, since he knows that we could destroy them before they even knew what happened. You will be safe in here." Rama said, then turned to his fellow kitsune and ushered them back into the shadows. 

"What now?" Inu-Yasha asked, speaking for the first time since they had left the mountains.

"We wait for their decision. More than likely they will agree to fight alongside us, since Naraku is as much a threat to them as he is to us." Sesshomaru replied, as he sat beside a tree, thus signaling his troops to do likewise. 

"Sesshomaru, do you think I should go with them to their council?" Shippou asked. 

"Do what your heart tells you, Shippou. These are your people." Sesshomaru replied, as he ruffled Shippou's hair and smiled slightly. 

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later!" Shippou shouted, as he scampered off into the shadows. 

"If anything, Shippou will probably be the one to convince the kitsune to help." Miroku said, sighing as he sat down.

"Are you all right, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, concerned for the usually perverted monk. 

"I'm all right. But I will be better when the kazaana is gone." Miroku replied. 

"Does it pain you, Houshi-sama?" one of the younger wolf youkai asked, his blue eyes gazing concernedly at the human.

"Not really. Not yet, anyway. But my life is getting shorter." Miroku said, with a note of despair in his voice. Sango gave Miroku a sympathetic look and noticed that he did indeed look weaker than he had before.

"_He doesn't have much time left. We must hurry!_" Sango thought, looking up when the Kitsune reentered the clearing.

"We have decided, Sesshomaru, to go with you to war. Shippou, your companion, told us of his father's death and how Naraku played an indirect part in that. We will go and avenge the death of one of our own." Rama said, with fierce anger in his emerald green eyes. 

"Then let's head to where the battle will take place. There is very little time left for us to travel in darkness. This night is already old." Sesshomaru said, as he stood and motioned for his army to do the same. With that said, they marched off, with the kitsune falling in with them. Shippou sat proudly on Kagome's shoulder, pleased that at least he had made a difference. 

Morning had just arrived when the armies arrived at their destination. In the distance they could see Naraku's castle, and they could see that it was well guarded. 

"There it is. Naraku's castle. That's where he's keeping his worst surprises." Inu-Yasha growled, in a tone Kagome had never heard before. 

"We'll try to get as close as we can before attacking. I don't want to waste any energy charging down this hill." Sesshomaru said, as they all started fanning out.

"Lady Kagome, come with us. We'll need your archery skills added to our own." One wolf said, as he led Kagome off. 

"Inu-Yasha, lead this company to the west wall. Don't attack until you hear the signal." Sesshomaru ordered, as Kouga and Rama led their groups to the other walls.

"What's going to be the signal?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it." Sesshomaru replied, then disappeared into the thick foliage, leading yet another group towards the castle.

"All right. Come on, everyone." Inu-Yasha said, now realizing that he was in command of these soldiers, those of which were once his father's. Almost as soon as they were in position, the attack began. With bone chilling howls, the wolves struck first, killing or destroying anything that got in their way. Then the dog youkai struck next, and they were as swift and deadly as their kin. After them was the kitsune; and they helped bring down the wall. For the briefest of moments, Kagome caught sight of Naraku as he looked down in surprise at the attacking youkai tribes, then shouted at his own horde to counterattack. Then there was a loud, piercing howl; one that Kagome recognized as coming from Sesshomaru, and that signaled Inu-Yasha's corp. to move in. Sesshomaru's signal had also been for the archers to start shooting. 

"Let's see how well you can truly shoot, Lady Kagome." The archer leader, who was known as Kojo to his kin, said, as he let some arrows fly, expertly nailing three of Naraku's minions. Kagome nodded and took a position next to Kojo. Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Sesshomaru was looking for Naraku. He could smell him, but he couldn't see him, since foxfire was now burning the wood in the castle and smoke was obscuring his view. 

"Naraku! Come out here where I can see you!" Sesshomaru demanded, eyes glowing in fury. Then intense pain exploded in his back as something sharp stabbed into him.

"Agh…………………!" Sesshomaru cried, grimacing as he sank to his knees and turning his head to see what had attacked him. He was surprised and shocked to see a boy, not older than twelve standing there, his blank, dead eyes gazing coldly at him. 

"_This boy_…………………_this must be the brother Sango had said was taken by Naraku_…………………." Sesshomaru thought, as the boy approached, to retrieve his weapon. Without a thought, Sesshomaru whipped out Tenseiga and slashed it through the boy, knocking the controlling Shikon Shard out and reviving the boy all in one swipe. 

"Where……………? Where am I?" the boy asked, bewildered and a little afraid. 

"In the midst of a battle. What is your name, boy?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the blood at the back of his throat. 

"Kohaku." The boy replied, shakily. 

"Then come, Kohaku. Your sister is on the other end of the battlefield. She needs to know where you are." Sesshomaru said, as he painfully stood up and took the boy by the hand. 

"Sango's here?!" Kohaku yelped.

"Yes, now let's hurry." Sesshomaru said, as he shielded Kohaku from arrows and other projectiles. Kohaku nodded and stayed close to Sesshomaru, knowing that the youkai would shield him from harm.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Miroku ran through the castle, knowing that he was close to the one he wanted to kill. He could feel Naraku's presence nearby, and was ready to do whatever it took to kill the one that had placed the curse on his family. He'd been among the first to break the castle defenses, and he could hear his comrades running behind him, attacking and killing all of the castle inhabitants. 

"Ah, so the monk is here, eh?" Naraku sneered, as he emerged from the shadows before Miroku.

"That's right. And you're not going to get away this time, Naraku." Miroku growled, as he faced his enemy.

"I don't intend to run, monk. Not this time." Naraku replied, before beginning the last battle himself.

Kagome looked out across the barren plain. Bodies were strewn everywhere, but they weren't all Naraku's forces. Many of them were wolf, dog and fox youkai. 

"We've taken heavy losses, but it seems that one battle has been won. Milady, your last battle is within. Your houshi friend is already facing Naraku and I believe Sango and Inu-Yasha-sama are heading there as we speak. You'd best go with them, and complete your task. We're counting on you." Kojo said, respectfully.

"Thank you, Kojo-san. Would you mind keeping an eye out for Sesshomaru-san? I don't think he's returned yet." Kagome said, with concern in her voice. 

"We will, though I am beginning to think he might not return." Kojo murmured, as he looked out across the field. 

"You sure about this, Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked. Sango nodded.

"He took everything from me, and I will see to it that he doesn't live to get away with it." Sango replied, coldly.

"Then let's go!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he and Sango charged into the already intense battle Miroku had been waging against Naraku. Just as they did so, Naraku did something they were definitely not expecting; he closed Miroku's kazaana! All Miroku could do was stare at his hand in shock, not noticing when Naraku used his mental power to collapse a wall onto him.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed, as the monk looked up and tried to leap out of the way. Without thinking, Sango rushed to Miroku, and was relieved to see that he was still alive, but his legs were trapped beneath the rubble. 

"It's funny………………that is the first time you've ever called me by name, Sango-sama." Miroku said, with a pained smile. Sango only gave him a weak smile in response, then glared balefully at Naraku. Naraku sneered again, knowing that none of the ones who had come could defeat him. Then, out of the blue, something flashed from behind, carrying his head from his body and into the far wall. When the dust had settled, all in the area gasped, a young boy with a chain sickle in hand had taken Naraku's head off!

"Kohaku…………………." Sango whispered, then looked down at the head. Not surprisingly, it was still alive and snarling. Not wasting a moment, Inu-Yasha drove his sword into Naraku's head, thus ending the fifty-year feud. 

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted, as he ran across the room into his sister's arms.

"Kohaku! But how? How could you be alive?! And without a Shikon Shard?" Sango asked, tearfully.

"It was a youkai that brought me back! He told me to come and find you, and that you might need help!" Kohaku replied, happily. 

"A youkai? Did he have long silver hair and a purple moon tattoo on his forehead?" Kagome asked. Kohaku nodded.

"Where is he? Show me!" Inu-Yasha ordered, suddenly fearing for his brother's life. 

"Follow me!" Kohaku said, as he ran off. Inu-Yasha and Kagome followed, but Sango hung back until Miroku's legs could be freed. When they got to where Sesshomaru had fallen, a crowd had already gathered. Pushing his way through, Inu-Yasha went to his brother's side. 

"Sesshomaru………………." Inu-Yasha muttered, kneeling beside his fallen sibling when he saw how badly injured he was. Blood stained his white kimono a dark crimson and dripped from a hole in his back that may have been caused by Kohaku's sickle weapon. 

"Sesshomaru……………………..don't you dare die, Sesshomaru! You're the only family I've got left! You good for nothing…………………..wake up! Wake up, damn you!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he gripped one still hand in his. When he got no reply, Inu-Yasha felt tears well up in his eyes, and, for the first time in many years, he cried. The youkai, knowing that Inu-Yasha wanted to be alone, departed, leaving only Kagome beside him. 

"Inu-Yasha…………………." Kagome murmured, then hugged him, trying to comfort him in the only way she knew how. 

Sesshomaru floated in a sea of nothingness. Life as he knew it seemed far away, distant and unreal. Then he heard voices calling his name, and he saw his parents. He was about to call out, when he heard other voices, these voices sad and tearful. One of them was his brother's! Then he heard Rin, Jaken, and his loyal followers calling him.

"_I must go back. I must._" Sesshomaru thought, as he broke through the darkness and into the world of light.

__

Plip!

Sesshomaru felt something warm and wet fall onto his face. And when he opened his eyes, he could see Inu-Yasha kneeling over him, his face sad, then joyful, when he saw that his brother was alive.

"Inu…………………..Yasha?" Sesshomaru choked, painfully.

"Dammit! You had me worried! What the hell were you trying to prove, huh?!" Inu-Yasha shouted, relieved that his brother was still alive.

"Sorry……………..to have worried you……………….That lad, Kohaku, is damn good with that weapon of his, isn't he?" Sesshomaru asked, with a rueful smile.

"Yeah. Do you think you can sit up? I think Kagome's planning on treating your wounds." Inu-Yasha said. With a mighty effort, Sesshomaru forced himself into a sitting position, and allowed Kagome to treat his wounds. He wrinkled his nose when the smell of the alcohol reached it, and growled in pain when Kagome dabbed at his back wound. 

"Sorry." Kagome said, then went on to apply the bandages. After his wounds had been bandaged, he was placed on a stretcher, then carried back to Kouga's range. Kouga had also been wounded in battle, but nowhere near as severely as Sesshomaru had been. Rama, unfortunately, had been among those killed in the first attack on the wall. All in all, they had fared better than they had hoped, and were going home, at last.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sesshomaru awoke as sounds of bickering reached his ears. He opened his eyes in time to see Inu-Yasha get 'sat' by Kagome, for even suggesting that they leave to find more Shikon Shards. They were now back in Kaede's village and things were pretty much back to normal………..

"HENTAI!" came Sango's enraged voice, as she whacked Miroku with her boomerang. Sesshomaru winced when Miroku hit the side of the hut he was now in and landed with a sound splat into a snowdrift. There was an echoing shout of indignation from Kohaku and then a long string of words (directed at Miroku, of course) that did not sound appropriate for an eleven year old to use. 

"KOHAKU?!" Sango yelped, in surprise. Apparently Sango felt the same. Deciding that there was no more sleep to be had, Sesshomaru got up. He winced from the sore spot in his back. Even though the wound had healed, he knew that the pain would probably remain with him for the rest of his life, since the weapon that had inflicted the wound had been made with youkai bones. When he stepped outside, he could see that it had begun to snow. 

"Sesshomaru-san! Ohayo!" Kagome greeted.

"Ohayo, Kagome-san. Where is Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked, curious when he didn't see his brother come out to greet him.

"Probably hiding, since tonight's the new moon." Kagome said, giggling when an indignant shout came from the woods.

"I am NOT hiding, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha retorted. Sesshomaru sighed. Yes, this would be an interesting night, he could just feel it. But, then again, when was it not interesting? With a shrug, he went into Kaede's hut; maybe he would find some peace and quiet there…………..so long as Miroku remained unconscious.

~ Owari ~


End file.
